


Blast from the Future

by Sleepinthedirt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, One Shot, Time Travel, before you give me a hard time they were both 18+ before the timeskip, no beta we die like Glenn, plot if you squint, post time skip hooking up with pre time skip, post time skip top ferdinand, post time skip top hubert, pre time skip bottom ferdinand, pre time skip bottom hubert, snarky shit hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepinthedirt/pseuds/Sleepinthedirt
Summary: When they need information that Ferdinand can't remember from his time at the monastery Hubert time travels back to get it, switching places with his past self for an hour.Hubert and Ferdinand decided to seduce the past versions of their lover during this hour.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Blast from the Future

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an anon on Tumblr saying this world needed more pre and post hook-ups for our boys. That anon is a brilliant being and is correct. So here it is.
> 
> Note there is a lot of skipping back and forth between time periods. 
> 
> There is a small plot if you squint, but this is mostly smut.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr, @sleepinthedarkfics.

“I have already told you four times, Hubert! I do not remember!” Ferdinand growled at his husband. Hubert had always been persistent, but he was getting under Ferdinand’s skin. He was truly expecting Ferdinand to remember the layout inside of Gloucester Castle which he had only been to one time in the first few months at the monastery. 

“We need to know. It could make all difference in the upcoming battle.” Hubert snapped at him. 

“How do you expect me to make this information just appear in my mind. I have been thinking of it for days and cannot remember! This happened almost 5 years ago!” He huffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest. 

Hubert’s small eyes widened, “Would have you remembered fresh after your visit, or did you not pay attention. Be honest with me?” Hubert demanded. 

“Of course I paid attention, it’s the time between, not the lack of observation, you dolt.” He glared at the dark mage.

Hubert moved quickly over to his bookshelf and grabbed an olive-colored tome from the shelf. That wicked grin that made Ferdie’s heart flutter spread across his face. “Well then, I shall go ask you for years ago for the information.”

“Pardon?” Ferdinand tilted his head, thinking that the war must be getting to his husband. He wouldn’t be surprised, as Hubert only netted about 15 hours of sleep a week. He was constantly either doing something for Edelgard, his brigade or spending time with Ferdinand. 

“It’s a time travel spell of sorts,” He explained sitting next to Ferdinand with the book wide open across his thin robe covered legs. “Where I can switch places with my past self for an hour.” 

Ferdinand was amazed by the spell, truly. He didn’t know such things existed, but Hubert did have the largest and rarest spell book collection in all Fodlan, “And why would the past me tell you anything? We didn’t exactly get along then.” Ferdinand reminded him. 

“Ah, do you truly think that I wouldn’t be able to get you to succumb to my charms? You forget, now I know what you like.” He leered at him and Ferdinand’s cock pulsed at his words. Hubert did know what he liked. 

“Do you mean to seduce my past self then?” He chuckled. 

“I do.” He smirked, looking like a kid in a candy store at the prospect. He and Hubert had started dating when he was 21 and Hubert was 23. Both had always wished that they had gotten together earlier, admitting that they had always been attracted to one another. 

“What will that do to our future selves?” He asked.

“Only time will tell,” Hubert admitted. “I just imagine we would get together sooner, as we have both often wanted.” 

“Does that mean I can seduce the past you as well?” Ferdinand bit his lower lip, always wishing that he would have had a chance to pull on Hubert’s hair when it had been long. 

“By all means, if you can get me past my stubbornness. Don’t forget, then I thought you were going to be like your father at that time.” He shrugged.

“But you will see that I’m not and that I am so very pretty.” He winked at him. 

“You were pretty then too and it didn’t change anything. I just hated you while I masturbated to the thought of fucking you.” 

Ferdinand rolled his eyes, “Which makes me even more convinced I can seduce you.” 

~~~~

Hubert then reported his idea to Edelgard and got permission to carry out the spell. He explained to Ferdinand that he would appear wherever his past self was on the day of choosing and his past self would appear to where he was standing currently. He waited until 10 PM because he knew that past Hubert would be in his dorms. 

He said then incantation aloud and then the world around him seemed to evaporate, Ferdinand looking on with his mouth a gap. He landed with a huff on his desk chair. Of course, he wouldn’t be in the soft bed, he would have had too much to do. 

He walked over to his door and peaked outside it, no one was in the hall, beside a few cats. He moved the door over, his voice was still the same, so it wouldn’t hurt to speak. He knocked on Ferdinand’s door, focused on his mission, “Ferdinand, I must speak with you.” 

“At this hour?” The past Ferdinand called loudly.

He sighed at how much subtlety Ferdinand lacked back then, but honestly, he still lacked it in their time. He was always boisterous, super confident, and outgoing, “Yes. It is important.” Hubert had grown to love that about him.

He heard a dramatic sigh and then the door started to open. Ferdinand’s eyes went wide at Hubert’s appearance. Hubert knew that look on his husband’s younger face. He was going to shout. He quickly cast silence and shoved Ferdinand into the room locking the door behind him. 

Ferdinand ran at the door, but unlike his husband’s current body, this one was smaller with way less muscle. Hubert was able to pin him down, “Ferdinand, let me explain, quit struggling.”  
Caramel colored eyes gazed up into his with fear. He stroked his back soothingly, “It is me, Hubert. I have come from the future because I need your help with Adrestia.” 

That made his body tense for a moment and then he stopped struggling with a nod. Hubert snapped his fingers to undo the silence spell. 

~~~~

Ferdinand hated watching Hubert evaporate into thin air. He had seen him warp 100 times and still wasn’t used to it. He couldn’t think on that long because a loud thud followed as Hubert’s younger self had just missed the bed and smacked his scrawny ass on the stone floor. 

“Fuck!” The dark mage hissed, his long hair falling in his face. He then pushed his hair out of one of his eyes view. He looked around the room and blinked. He had to realize that were in his sweet in the capital, it had just been more bedazzled since Ferdinand had moved in. His jaw dropped and then he noticed Ferdinand. 

“Who are you!? I will kill you!” He whispered menacingly rushing to his feet. 

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir-Vestra,” He said introducing his current self to the version of his past lover.

“What?” Hubert blinked at him dumbly. He stared at his face and took a deep breath in through his nose. “I suppose that you are Ferdinand,” he seemed to realize he wasn’t in his own time, “But did you say Aegir-Vestra?” He looked aghast.

“Yes, in my time we are wed.” He beamed at the young mage. 

“W-wed?” He sat back on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tell me how this came to be?”  
~~~~

“What can I do to help Adrestia?” Ferdinand asked and gestured to himself arrogantly. Hubert wanted to chuckle. Ferdinand had become less conceded with the years, which was odd because he only became more beautiful, strong, and smart. 

“In the future, we are at war with many, and you have information that could help us win the battle,” Hubert explained reaching forward putting his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. 

“Me?” He played with his ascot and then panic set in his eyes, “Am I not alive in the future to tell you this?!” 

Hubert chuckled and shook his head, “No, you are very alive and just as loud.” 

Ferdinand pouted his bottom lip, “And I see that you are as rude as ever, Hubert von Vestra.”

“It’s actually Hubert von Vestra-Aegir.” He corrected him.

Ferdinand blinked at him with confusion and then let out a squeak, “You and me?!” His face burned redder than his hair. 

Hubert held up his hand baring a gold band with the Crest of Cichol on it. The same one that was currently on Ferdinand’s right hand.

“Dear goddess…” He gasped and stared at his ungloved hand. Hubert knew it wasn’t at his scars but it still made him oddly self-conscious. 

“Now Ferdinand, I need you to draw me a detailed map of Lorenz’s home.” He said handing him a piece of paper and pencil, taking no time to deal with the shock that was radiating from his innocent past Ferdinand.  
~~~~

“I do not believe I am supposed to give you many details, but a certain amount of time into the war, you proposed.” Ferdinand reached up and cupped his pale cheek, running his thumb along the jutting bone. 

Hubert flinched at the touch and went to grab his hand away, but then stopped himself, “We are at war then? Edelgard did it.” 

“We all did it, but yes.” Ferdinand corrected, still finding it annoying when Hubert only credited the Emperor. 

Hubert’s lip curled, “Am I dreaming?”

“Dreaming?” Ferdinand asked with a smile in response to his husband. He had never seen a smile on Hubert’s younger face. It was lovely. 

“Edelgard is challenging the church, we must be doing well in the war, seeing as how much time has passed for your hair to be that long. And you, Ferdinand, married me, Hubert.” He laughed almost uneasily. “It feels like a revelry.”

“We are doing pretty well, I must admit.” He smiled, “You are getting information from the past me about Lorenz’s home layout for our next battle.” Then he leaned closer to his face, “And yes, I Ferdinand, married you, Hubert.

The brunette laughed hysterically again, “Why?” 

“Why what?”

“Why did you marry me?” He asked still seeming baffled.

“Because I love you.” He answered simply.

“You love me?” He seemed genuinely shocked by this. 

“Very much so.” He kissed his other cheekbone softly and Hubert’s eyes fluttered shut. He reached up and rubbed his palms against Ferdinand’s soft hands. 

The softness of his touch was all the permission Ferdie needed. Ferdinand leaned in and pressed his lips to Hubert’s. 

Hubert gasped into his mouth, but then started kissing him back aggressively, the way he had always kissed him when they had first started hooking up. It had started as hate sex. They would argue aggressively during meetings. One time everyone had left the room when they had argued for hours, he had gotten up in Hubert’s face and started screaming. Hubert shoved him against the wall with his entire body. When Ferdinand felt Hubert’s erection pressing against his waist, he groaned and gripped his lithe hips. He wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but then they were kissing. Hubert had taken his virginity on the council room table that very night. It had been Hubert’s first time as well.  
~~~

With the map in hand, he couldn’t help but mess with Ferdinand a little when he started asking questions about their relationship. “I couldn’t handle your smart mouth anymore, so I started kissing you so I didn’t have to hear it,” Hubert teased. 

Ferdinand’s eyebrows furrowed and he humphed, “I will have you know that when I make a point it is valid! I am Ferdinand von Aegir and-”

Hubert decided to do exactly when he had in the past and kiss that pretty mouth to make him stop his fussing. What he didn’t expect was how receptive the younger Ferdinand would be to that. He moaned into his mouth. The most delightful sound that had ever graced his ears. Ferdinand often moaned during kisses, but not during their first few. 

The moan was so submissive and the way he curled to Hubert was so wanton. He looked up at Hubert with desperate lust glowing from his eyes. Ferdinand had told Hubert that he was always needy when it came to releasing. He had admitted that he jerked off multiple times a day when they were in school. Not much had changed, now he just had sex with Hubert multiple times a day instead.

“You’re so handsome!” The cavalier whined and tangled his hands up into Hubert’s short hair. He crawled into his lap and started to slowly rock his hips. 

It was tantalizing, the slow rise and fall, his instant loss of inhibitions. He assumed it had to do with the fact that he knew that they were to be wed, as Ferdie hadn’t been this forward during their original hook-up.  
~~~

“I can’t believe that you are mine,” Past Hubert grunted as he looked over Ferdinand’s naked body. Ferdinand had stripped for him and he never had seen his attention so wrapped in anything. It was flattering.

“Yours and only yours.” Ferdinand cooed as he crawled back onto the bed laying his on his side, “Touch whatever you would like, my dear.” 

Hubert took another deep breath and then stroked his scarred fingers along the skin at his hip. He glided them up his abs, tracing the lines, then to his chest, where his fingertips gently brushed over his areolas. Ferdinand felt himself breathing more shallow, but then Hubert brought his fingers to his lips and Ferdinand flicked his tongue out, licking at his fingers and whimpering when Hubert began to push them into his wanting mouth. 

“Flames!” Hubert murmured as he began to thrust them betwixt Ferdinand’s soft plump lips, the moisture helping them glide in and out of the heavenly feeling mouth. 

Ferdinand sucked on his fingers lewdly while looking directly into heavy-lidded key lime colored eyes. Then he popped off with a loud noise, “What’s next?” Hubert asked eagerly. 

A wicked smirk graced the cavalier’s face then, “Take off your pants and I’ll show,” 

Then puffy black pants fell to the ground and Hubert’s large erection bobbed, the tip leaking with his need.  
~~~~

They were both now nude and young Ferdinand was slithering against him, his cock rubbing against Hubert’s stomach. It was taking everything for Hubert not to spread his cheeks and fuck into his tight little virgin hole, but he had to remind himself that it wouldn’t be like with his husband. Ferdinand usually kept his hole prepped with lube and a plug. This Ferdinand was untried. 

“H-Hubert!” Ferdinand whimpered as his cock smeared precum along his thin stomach, making it glisten beautifully. 

“So fucking hot,” He growled and then pulled him off. He grabbed Ferdinand’s wrist and pinned him down the mattress. The redhead writhed beneath him, his eyes glassy, his lips wet, skin flushed the prettiest pink, and his cock jutting proudly. Hubert rubbed his shaft against Ferdinand’s which made the cavalier cry out, “Shh... Ferdie everyone will hear you. Do you want to have to explain this?” He warned, but rubbed his cock back and forth against Ferdinand’s, his precum making them have a delectable wet slide. 

Ferdinand shook his head, “Kiss me then, please!” He blubbered, tears sliding down his cheeks. Ferdinand was one that tended to cry when he got super needy. 

Hubert kissed him hard, lapping at his tongue. He reached a hand between them and started stroking their cocks. Ferdinand whine into his mouth and swallowed it down with glee.  
~~~

Ferdinand didn’t top often when he and Hubert fucked, but he couldn’t help but want to with the younger Hubert. Something about his loneliness called to him. So he had positioned Hubert to lay on his stomach. He massaged his back sensually, hands gliding over muscles that were tense from constantly hunching over a desk. 

When Ferdinand parted Hubert’s cheeks and groaned as he stared at the tight little rim, Hubert quaked. It puckered so gorgeously, fluttering at each squeeze the Ferdinand had delivered, “So beautiful, my Hubert.” 

He dipped his head, his orange curls rippling along the pale skin of Hubert’s thighs, “Ferdinand, please!” Hubert huffed with impatience. Ferdinand ran his tongue teasingly from the top of the valley of Hubert’s ass down to the hole. 

He shuddered beneath Ferdinand letting out a loud moan. Ferdinand’s cock leaked out on to the duvet at the sound, precum flowing.  
~~~

Hubert knew that he shouldn’t fuck Ferdinand, that was something for him and the younger version of himself to experience for the first time, but it was hard when Ferdinand kept begging him to fuck him. 

He was two fingers deep inside the redhead and he was puddling in his sheets, face beet red, his voice came out as meer whimpers with every press on his prostate. Ferdinand at this age had never penetrated himself before and it was so exciting to watch his eyes flash wide and his body thrash at the new pleasure.

“P-please!” Ferdinand pleaded, looking at him with such sweet innocence and need, tears flowing fully, “I need to cum! Hubert!” 

He wanted to shove into him and tell him that if he wanted to cum it would be on his cock. He was starting to lose control of his inhibitions, drunk on Ferdinand von Aegir. 

That was when he felt himself start to dematerialize, “Ferdinand, I am sorry. I have to go now.” He frowned and kissed him, “I love you.”

“H-Hubert! Don’t go!” Ferdie wrapped his arms around him still panting with need, on the edge of orgasm but then Hubert disappeared.  
~~~  
His tongue was deep inside Hubert’s ass and his hand was beneath him, jerking his long length. Hubert had always been well endowed. Each taste of him was pure bliss, each cry made him want to fill him. 

“So close!” Hubert bellowed into the pillow. Ferdinand’s hand sped up, wanting to watch him coming, wanting to make his husband feel good. 

Suddenly Hubert was dissolving beneath his hands and tongue, “What’s happening?” Hubert panicked.

“You are going back to your time. Be nice to young me and he’ll be nice to you.” He told him with a playful slap on the ass.  
~~~  
“Flames Ferdinand! What were you doing to me!?” He gritted his teeth at the strike. 

“A little of this and a little of that.” He teased and rubbed his husband’s butt cheek soothingly. “Did you get the information?”

“I did.” He held up the map that he grabbed just as he was disappearing, leaving his clothing behind. It was one or the other and he could get a new uniform. “I need to get dressed and take this to Edelgard.” 

“Looks like you need to do something else first,” He reached forward and grabbed Hubert’s balls and squeezed them.

“Fuck! I do.” He panted and rocked back to Ferdinand’s hand. They had the plans, he could enjoy this moment with his husband.  
~~~

When Hubert reappeared he was in Ferdinand’s arms, with two fingers buried deep inside him, “Flames Ferdinand! What am I doing to you?” 

Through tear-filled eyes, “Hubert?!” Ferdinand whimpered, “Please! Please!” He rocked on his fingers, not seeming to care that he was back to the self of his time. 

Hubert wasn’t sure what future he and Ferdinand had done, but he wanted to be a part of it, “You want me to keep going?” He rumbled his cock pulsing, he was on the brink already from what Future Ferdinand had been doing.

“Want you to fuck me!” Ferdinand cried rocking on his fingers, reaching down and stroking his own cock.

Hubert watched in awe and pulled out his fingers that were slicked with oil. He supposed he should slick his cock too. He grabbed the open glass bottle on Ferdinand’s nightstand and put way too much lube on his cock, “Are you sure?” He panted as he pressed the head to Ferdinand’s rim.

The little minx wrapped his legs around Hubert and pushed him forward with his ankles making him slip in, “AH GODDESS!” Ferdinand screamed as Hubert slid into him. 

He watched Ferdinand’s lips tremble as his entire body tensed with the urge to orgasm. He took a deep breath, “Are you hurt, Ferdinand?” His voice didn’t even sound like his own, distorted by the pleasure. 

“N-no!” He squirmed making his cock move in and out and he stroked himself faster. 

“Lusty boy,” He gasped and then he started pistoning into him, the feeling of pure rapture coursed through him as he was stroked by oil-slicked velvet walls. 

Ferdinand screamed again and cum shot from his cock. It painted his stomach, chest, and chin. Such a vision. Hubert couldn’t do anything but follow him.  
~~~  
“Excellent. Tomorrow we make our move.” Edelgard said, folding the map and giving it to Bernadetta, “we need copies for all the brigade leaders.” 

“Oh-okay!” Bernadetta took it and moved towards the stationary room to start drawing them up.

“You’ve done well, Hubert.” She smiled, “Thank you again, my friend.” 

“Goodnight Lady Edelgard.” Hubert bowed and then warped back to his bedroom to enjoy more of Ferdinand.  
~~~  
“We are married,” Ferdinand whispered. 

“You put your tongue in my ass,” Hubert mumbled in response. 

Ferdinand’s face went white, “Oh goddess…”

“I’ll have to show you what it’s like.” Hubert smirked, pulling Ferdinand close to him, “I bet you’ll taste as pretty as you look.”

“Hubert!” Ferdinand flushed, but he was happy. He had found his person and didn’t have to be at odds with Hubert anymore. He knew that they would have their happily ever after.


End file.
